Field of Invention
The present application relates to a controlling method for an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present application relates to a controlling method of prompting a proper rotation angle for calculating depth information on an image capturing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Stereoscopic image is based on the principle of human vision with two eyes. One conventional way to establish a stereoscopic image is utilizing two cameras separated by a certain gap to capture two images, which correspond to the same object(s) in a scene from slightly different positions/angles. The X-dimensional information and the Y-dimensional information of the objects in the scene can be obtained from one image. For the Z-dimensional information, these two images are transferred to a processor which calculates the Z-dimensional information (i.e., depth information) of the objects to the scene. The depth information is important and necessary for applications such as the three-dimensional (3D) vision, the object recognition, the image processing, the image motion detection, etc.
The digital images captured by one image capture device (e.g., camera) are two-dimensional on one visional angle. In order to obtain the depth information, two images taken from slightly different positions/angles are needed. As mentioned above, two images can be captured by two cameras separated by a certain gap in a conventional solution. However, this solution involving one extra camera for obtaining the depth information brings extra costs and extra weight.
Another solution for obtaining the depth information is utilizing a toe-out shooting model with one image capture device. Two (or more) images are sequentially captured while user rotating the device horizontally. These captured images are processed for calculating the depth information. However, user can hardly determine a suitable rotation angle or rotate the image capture device to meet a certain rotation angle, such that the toe-out shooting model will lack of accuracy.